Rise of House Black
by Paradoxical3
Summary: Harry Potter died for those he was betrayed by, returning to the world by the hand of the feared entity Death, he's armed with knowledge, and he's ready to assassinate his opponents. Harry is two years older than cannon. Nice Dumbles, Annoying Ron/Ginny/Hermione, Heritage, fun, magic, politics.
1. Spear of Light

**So I was going to combine certain aspects from _The Rise of House Potter_ , _Black ascension, Knowledge is power._**

 **From the Rise of House Potter I was thinking on having the benevolent Dumbledore, as I don't mind the manipulative/evil ones, but I prefer a nicer Dumbles. I'll have an asshole Ron, ginny, bossy Hermione. I was also thinking for harry to die and be sent back in time by the entity _Death,_ in a world where he'd be raised by Remus. He'd have full knowledge of the future and have all of Voldemort's memories and powers from the horcrux which he absorbs during his possession in the MoM. There would be some chapter copied over almost word for word, switching words where I see fit.**

 **From Black Ascension, I was thinking on Hedwig dying (through natural causes) and being reborn as a Hellfire phoenix, Harry's bonded familiar. I was then going to implement the Grims Guild, which I think is a fucking _amazing_ idea and I cannot get over re reading the story. I'm not sure if I want to rename Harry to Seraph, like he did in the story. But I might have him combine the Potter and Black Families into one, and maybe he and Sirius could be father and son, like in this story. Not sure, I'll work it out with time though. I was also thinking for him to become part vampire, like the story, but half vampire instead of 1/8 vampire or whatever it was. AND Luna wouldn't be bonded to him. Eventually, I'll have him fully rebuild the guild and then have Moody and Moony teaching in the Black Alley, and then others like Nymphadora, the twins, Sirius, Archades, Cedric, Rodger Davies, maybe Blaise Zabini, maybe Theodore Nott, possibly Bill and Charlie and a couple more OC's in there.**

 **From Knowledge is power, which is extremely similar to the Rise of House Potter, I was going to have him be pursing the Slytherin diaries, and opening them to find a cure for his mother, who was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange and is in the permanent mental care in Saint Mungo's.**

 **Long summary short, harry may or may not be sirius' son, he gets killed by Voldemort and gets sent back in time, two years older than he was before, the memories of his past life, Voldemort's life, and the life of the kid he took the body from all connect and he relives his life in a world where Neville is the boy who lived, he is raised by Remus, his possibly non biological dad is dead, while his possibly biological dad is in Azkaban, his mother is insane, he finds out what the Guild is, he makes some friends in the goblin nation (no he doesn't control them because he's the Peverell Heir or some bullshit) and manages the Potter finances.**

 **By the way, I mentioned he'd combine the Potter and Black families, this wouldn't happen for a while, past his fifth year which is (in the cannon) when he broke out of Azkaban, because remember, Neville is two years younger. Or maybe I could get Harry to get thrown into Azkaban deliberately, and he can then break out, like in the Rise of House Potter.**

 **This is all in the thinking stage at the moment, because there's a lot of differences in the three stories, and obviously I shouldn't just copy the stories, I need to think of my own parts. And hopefully I don't give up on this like the other two writers, because I am addicted to the stories.**

 **(To anyone who didn't realize, Rise of House Potter and Knowledge is Power are basically the same, but the former Harry died and came back to life in an alternate dimension, the alternate dimension was the latter story.)**

* * *

Harry Potter was in an angry mood. No, he was beyond furious now as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange run across the hall of the atrium, all the while shouting and taunting him. The cries of "I killed Sirius Black" hit his ears with force of a battering ram every time the witch in front of him shouted it gleefully for all heaven and hell to hear. His head was pounding furiously and his scar twitched as like never before. For the first time in his short life, Harry wanted to kill.

His wand moved as if magic itself was prompting him. Aiming his wand at the deranged witch, his lips moved by themselves.

"Avada Kedavra"

The jagged green light erupted from his wand like a lightning bolt and struck the witch in the back. Bellatrix stopped running immediately as she was thrown off her feet in the air and turned towards Harry in slow motion in mid-flight. Her eyes seemed surprised for the tiniest second before they erupted into balls of black fire.

"You want to duel me, Potter?", Bellatrix spoke as she landed back on the ground on a crouch. Her voice was no longer that baby like sound that he had immediately loathed. Instead, it was a much deeper and deadly voice as Harry suddenly realized that his attempt to kill the woman had failed.

"You wish to kill me, Potter?", Bellatrix almost seemed surprised at the words that she spoke and then continued in the same vein. "You tried to kill me. That is surprising", she muttered to herself as if in a trance and slowly moved an errant strand of hair from her face. "But you failed to kill me. You do not have the will", she smiled now and said, "Let me teach you, Potter. Let me teach you the art of killing." Saying that, Bellatrix moved her wand in a whip like motion and streams of black lightning erupted from her wand. Harry swore at the incoming lightning and dived away but was struck by one of the lightning spears. Harry felt a blistering pain on his left foot and he almost emptied his stomach when he saw what the curse had done. His skin had been peeled away and his flesh looked as if it had been put into a burning cauldaron

"I am not going to kill you, Harry Potter. For that honor belongs to my master. But I will surely cause you pain that will make you wish that you had died along with that useless mutt of your godfather. You will wish that I had put you down like I put down that dog at the department of Ministries", she spoke as she approached the boy.

Harry cursed himself. He knew that while he did not have much expertise in the spell knowledge department. But he did have one advantage, his prodigious magical core. Most adult wizards did not have the magical core available to them that Harry had at the tender age of fifteen. So he did the one thing he had been avoiding doing during the whole battle in fear of causing collateral damage, he started overpowering his spells.

Harry yelled a, "Confringo Maxima" which destroyed the Atrium floor and the backlash threw Bellatrix against a wall. Harry limped on towards the insane woman who seemed to have lost consciousness. But as he came closer to the woman, Bellatrix leapt to her feet and again spears of black lightning erupted from her wand. But this time Harry was ready. Moving his wand in a circular motion, he uttered, "abarona Miecha!", a bright circular dome appeared in front of Harry and the lightning spears were all reflected back at the alarmed looking Bellatrix. She dived to the floor to avoid the coming projectiles but unfortunately for her, her head struck a stone that had been blasted apart by Harry's blasting curse and she slid to the floor unconscious. Harry was breathing heavily as he limped towards the witch once again, now warily. From where the knowledge of the shield spell had come to him did not concern him at the moment. All he wanted was to kill the woman in front of him. He pointed his wand at the woman who had killed Sirius and wanting to kill her for taking the last person resembling a parent to him but he could not say the words this time. It was as if his mind was being drawn into a battlefield and there were two warring factions in there. His scar was already hurting too much. His left foot had been butchered open and he had lost his godfather already.

Suddenly, Harry felt another searing jolt of pain shoot through his scar and he knew that Voldemort was here. Slowly turning around, he saw Voldemort tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring . . . Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall standing on the other side of the Atrium, looking thoroughly bored with the situation.

"You came", Harry muttered, "Just like every time, you send your lackeys to do the hard work and then you come to pose for the photos." Normally, Voldemort would have been angered by the comment but this time, his lipless mouth pulled into a smirk.

"Ah, Harry. It has been a long time since we saw each other. When did we last meet? I do not remember exactly", Voldemort taunted as he walked along the walls of the atrium.

Harry grit his teeth as he replied, "You know bloody well, you bastard son of a squib."

"Yes, now I remember. We met last year at my rebirth day ceremony, don't you remember? A young man named Cedric was tragically killed that day. A shame that, he was a fine boy. Now, today we meet again and now Sirius Black has been killed. The last heir of Black is dead sadly. We have to stop meeting up like this, Harry. It does not look good to me that whenever we reunite, someone always has to die", Voldemort grinned, though slightly annoyed at Harry's comment.

Harry was about to reply but Voldemort cut him off yet again. He spoke, now in a hissing voice and Harry realized that Voldemort was speaking in parseltongue, "You have defeated my greatest follower. It seems that I have underestimated you again. Would you kill her, I wonder? I know you tried to earlier but the killing curse was….. Off colour, I suppose I can say. Let me give you another chance", he summoned Bellatrix's body with a wave of his wand to Harry's feet.

"Kill her Harry. You know the words. Two simple words, Harry Potter that will rid this world of an insane woman. She took Sirius from you, Harry. Take her life as vengeance for Sirius's Death. Just two words, Harry Potter" As Voldemort was saying this, he seemed to float through the air towards him and stood in front of him. The man walked around Harry with his hands behind him as he spoke, in a manner that would have befitted a teacher more than a Dark Lord.

Harry raised his wand and aimed it at Bellatrix and started uttering the syllable of the killing curse as Voldemort looked approvingly from beside him. Justas Harry spoke the last syllable; he turned his wand at Voldemort. The green jet of light once again erupted from his wand and flew at Voldemort who apparated away. Harry was backhanded by Voldemort who had apparated behind him. Harry was thrown on the floor as two of his teeth broke by the strength of the blow.

"Pathetic", Voldemort sneered as he looked at the downed boy. He banished Bellatrix's body to a corner and walked towards Harry. Harry slowly got up to his feet, still favouring his left foot. Harry tried to raise his wand but Voldemort slashed his wand through the air, conjuring a silver bullet which Harry barely dodged. He shot off three blasting spells at full power at Voldemort which Voldemort evaded with a golden shield.

"Do you want to play, Harry? We duelled last year and you fled like a coward. Very well, I will give you one last chance, Shall I?", Voldemort finished his monologue with an elaborate bow. Harry bowed awkwardly; he knew that trying to resist Voldemort because of his pride was a useless pastime which he did not want to get into this time.

"And now, we begin", Voldemort once more slashed his wand through the air and burning flames appeared from his wand. Harry hastily conjured the shield he had used before which seemed to hold up against the fire. Voldemort looked intrigued by the shield as he stopped the fire that he had been pouring on it.

"Interesting shield, Harry. I wonder where did you learn to conjure it? Certainly not Hogwarts, for I am sure Dumbledore would kill himself before he taught any students of his any powerful spells", Voldemort asked curiously.

"I don't know", Harry said tersely as he sent off a blast of fire in Voldemort's direction who simply conjured water to douse it.

"You don't know", Voldemort said mirthlessly as he sent a killing curse towards Harry who dodged. "You Potter; are the most idiotic rival I have ever made. But you won't be one for much longer. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. I have nothing more to say to you, Potter,' he said quietly. 'You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!'

This time, the green jet of light came at Harry with such pace that he knew that his time was up. But he was not sad. Instead, he welcomed death. Finally, he would be united with all those who loved him. He closed his eyes and opened his hands wide as if to welcome the death rushing towards him. But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

"What?", Voldemort said incredulously before he saw another spell heading his way. Voldemort turned his body into mist as the spell passed through him. Solidifying, he looked in the direction from where the spell had come and saw a tall thin bearded figure wearing half-moon spectacles and magenta coloured robes striding towards him.

"Dumbledore", Voldemort breathed, "About time you got here, headmaster. For your student was about to be killed. But that is how you portray yourself, isn't it? A saviour, always here in the nick of time, ready to defeat the villain. You have always been a show-off, Dumbledore."

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. He reappeared beside the golden fountain as he animated the figures in the fountain with a twist of his wand. All of them ran straight at the Dark Lord who conjured golden flames that burned the statues to ashes. Dumbledore cast another spell that forced Voldemort to conjure a shield. However, the shield was blown apart and Voldemort was thrown on the ground. Now looking enraged, Voldemort sent out huge flaming snakes at Dumbledore who once again dissapparated away. The snake finding its original target gone struck at Harry who once again cast, "abarona Miecha!" The bright circular dome like shield once again appeared before Harry and was able to hold the snake at bay. On the other side, Voldemort had sent flaming spears at Dumbledore who had sent a huge gust of wind at them causing them to change their path. Dumbledore for his part waved his wand and sent a golden spear of light at Voldemort who deflected it at the ceiling.

Voldemort attacked Dumbledore with a jet of black light which Dumbledore countered with a jet of blue light. As the spells collided in mid-air, it produced a heating dripping magma effect which reminded Harry of the _Priori Incantatem_ effect from last June. Voldemort slashed his wand to break the connection and with his hand, quickly breathed _fiendfire_ and conjured yet another huge, fiery serpent at Dumbledore. Dumbledore slashed his wand in a flick like movement, dispelling the flames. Dumbledore then stole the flames for himself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sent them hurtling towards Voldemort. Voldemort likewise defended himself by pushing the fire passed and around him causing the flames to disappear into nothingness.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the water in the fountain and then non-verbally casted a hydro-kinetic spell, where he drew the waters of the Fountain of Magical Brethren so that it erupted and flew out surrounding and encasing Lord Voldemort inside an enchanted prison of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel. Harry watched awestruck at the level of power that Dumbledore and Voldemort seemed to wield with simple flicks of the wand.

Harry thought that Dumbledore had won as Voldemort seemed to be having no idea how to break out of the continuously sculpting and rotating circle of water around him. But Harry had forgotten one factor of the duel. Bellatrix had regained consciousness and was now aiming at Dumbledore. The green jet of light of shot at Dumbledore's back while he was still fixed on drowning Voldemort. Harry moved quickly and dived at Dumbledore knocking him down on the floor as the killing curse flew over them. Dumbledore at first looked surprised at being tackled by Harry before he saw the killing curse blasting apart the walls of the ministry atrium.

They both slowly got to their feet as Dumbledore said, "Thank You, Harry. Once again, I am indebted to you, my boy—"

"How touching", Voldemort was back and this time Bellatrix was standing at his side, smirking. "Teacher and Pupil side by side saving each other. One would say you both were too close to each other, you know-"

Dumbledore had sent another golden spear at the Dark Lord who summoned the broken head of the witch statue as a shield. The statue was blasted into dust as Voldemort then cast a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Harry, but Dumbledore held it back with an exceedingly powerful charm In a second attack, Voldemort gathered the black energy into a ball of incandescent light, which he released with roar, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Dumbledore and Harry and caused all the windows in the Atrium to shatter. Dumbledore hurriedly got up to shield only to be blown away by another torrent of the black energy. Harry was thrown up against the wall and watched, dazed as both Bellatrix and Voldemort advanced towards the fallen wizard. With a roar of anger, Harry let loose a ball of white lightning at the two. Voldemort looked at the incoming ball of lightning with an expression akin to surprise and fear and dissapparated away while Bellatrix took the full brunt of the attack. Her face was badly blistered and her wand hand been reduced to bones. The witch somehow managed to crawl to the nearest floo exit and disappeared. Harry swore but then turned towards the headmaster who had managed to sit up.

"My boy, you managed to drive them off. I always knew you were capable of great things-"

Harry choked as Dumbledore continued to speak, and then dropped like a sack on the floor. Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance –

His eyes were switching rapidly between their original emerald green colour and the vivid red of Voldemort's eyes. Dumbledore watched on in horror as Harry's mouth opened but another voice spoke now.

"You fought well, Harry. But now one of us must die. Who will it be?", the voice spoke to itself but now it turned to Dumbledore, "

'Kill me now Dumbledore ...'

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again...

'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy ...'

Let the pain stop, thought Harry ... let him kill us ... end it, Dumbledore ... death is nothing compared to this...

And I'll see Sirius again...

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was slowly lessening. Bolstered, Harry _pushed_ ... he thought of his parents, how they had with their dying breath tried to save him, how they also had, even beyond the grave done the same thing again years later.

He thought of Sirius again; how he had offered Harry a chance to be away from the Dursleys forever, a chance for a new life, and a link to his deceased parents, and the feeling in him swelled.

Harry had never realized it before but the horcrux that had been created inside him by Voldemort by an accident had been thriving of Harry's negative emotions. All those years at the Dursleys had actually strengthened the horcrux in Harry with the hate that the Dursleys showered Harry with. But now, as Harry's heart filled with love fully for the first time and he pushed all hate out of his mind, the horcrux felt vulnerable for the first time in its existence. What Tom Riddle had not considered while creating horcruxes were that one magical historian had loudly proclaimed that, " _Tamper with the deepest mysteries — the source of life, the essence of self— only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind._ "

The _exact_ consequences mentioned in the law are not known, only vaguely stated to be "of the most extreme and dangerous kind." And the creation of a horcrux evoked the law, tampering with the essence of self or rather "dividing what was clearly not meant to be divided...body and soul." Creating a horcrux was one of the most negative rituals that had ever been created during magical history. It ripped all positive emotions from the mind of the horcrux creator. And that was the reason why Voldemort could not face the power of love. The horcrux shied away from the power that was not known to it. One of the side-effects was the "dehumanizing" effect the mutilation of one's soul is said to have. The more Horcruxes one created the less human they become, both emotionally and physically. It logically follows that if one becomes dehumanized by Horcrux creation then they will take less stock of morality in general, increasing the likelihood that they will create another Horcrux, which would in turn make them less human and hence less moral, which further increases their likelihood of making more Horcruxes and so on. In other words, Horcrux creation may be thought of as a "slippery slope" or "downward spiral" until one reaches the limit, at which point no more Horcruxes may be made.

Inside the mind of Harry Potter, a small black mass of fighting with a white ball of magic for the control of the host. If Harry Potter had been in a normal condition, he would have been able to fight it off quite easily. But now, since the boy had gone through the loss of his godfather, expending the large amount of magical energy needed to fight off Voldemort and Bellatrix, he was at a stalemate. So, the ball of magic did the only thing it could. It encircled the foul black mass and slowly but surely pulled it into itself and absorbed all the memories and the magical reserves that soul container possessed. The strength of the memories would have permanently damaged Harry's mind so the memories were encased away in a separate part of Harry's mind from where the memories would slowly leak away in time.

Far away, in one of the deepest vaults of Gringotts, a blood curdling scream occurred and a distinctive crack appeared on the long lost cup of Helga Hufflepuff. In the hiding room of Room of Requirement, a diadem let off a piercing scream as a blood red tar like substance oozed out of the headpiece of Rowena Ravenclaw. In an abandoned shack of Little Hangleton, a ring kept in a plain black box sat simply as a black wraith like substance was forced out of it. And finally, Nagini the massive snake of the Dark Lord Voldemort let out a piercing shriek as she seemed to vomit a black oozing mass which quickly vanished. A golden locket in the rubbish heap of Grimmauld Place was suddenly thrust open, and the glass inside shattered, splattering the floor black ooze of Voldemorts soul. A bloodcurdling scream then shattered the abrupt silence as the malignant black mass in front of Harry himself disappeared.

Voldemort did not know what was going on with Harry's soul but he could sense the love still coursing through Harry. Not being able to bear the agony of it, he let go the body of Harry and materialized above Harry and appeared to non-verbally cast some form of Shield Charm around himself and Harry. A faint ring of sand encircled them, floating in mid-air, and whilst Dumbledore seemed to be touching the edge of the barrier, his gaze appeared to be fixed on Voldemort.

Voldemort leaned down and touched Harry's scar which seemed to be receding into itself. Just as he was about to utter another curse at the boy, the ministry floos flared up and dozens of people burst out of them and stopped when they saw the Dark Lord standing over the disgraced boy who lived and the most powerful wizard of Britain, seemingly victorious. But then, they saw Voldemort being forced away by a force that came from within Harry and the Dark Lord dissapparated in another whirlwind of sand.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at the floor of the ministry atrium with a pounding head. The wet feeling on his forehead coupled with the coppery smell of blood, the feral smell of ooze, and the pain in his scar told him that it had burst open and was bleeding. Harry then slowly and gingerly got to his feet using the wall for support.

As he got up, he absently noticed that a few wisps of a foul looking black smoke had come out of his scar. Disoriented, he barely noticed as Voldemort disappeared in a whirlwind of mist in front of the minister and half of the ministry.

And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been . . . Harry shook his head to rid himself of the pounding headache and looked on as Albus Dumbledore approached him warily.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Ye-No, Not in the slightest,' said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. 'No, I'm - where's Voldemort, where - who are all these - what's - '

The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. They both looked up as the sound of two sets of footsteps approached in their direction. They were Cornelius Fudge and Madam Amelia Bones.

* * *

Harry was currently seating in a ministry holding cell. After the minister had got his wits around him, he had ordered the arrest for Harry for the wilful destruction of property of the Ministry. Riding roughshod over Dumbledore's protests, he let Auror Robards arrest him and put him into his current room. But he did not care what the minister did to him anymore. He felt bone tired and just wished to lie down but the hard mattress provided in the cell could hardly rank near the top of the Ministry hospitality arrangements and thus his back ached as he put himself on the floor which was at least smoother than the mattress which was covered in what looked like straw bristles. His left foot also ached tremendously where Bellatrix had removed all flesh and skin from his leg. During the battle, he had put on a numbing charm on the wound but now the charm was slowly wearing off and the pain in the foot peaked every time Harry moved. His wand had also been seized at his arrest and he couldn't even redo the charm on his leg. Eventually, Harry heard a quiet set of footsteps coming towards his cell and he looked up to see Dumbledore approaching his cell. Waving his wand, he opened the door and said, "Come, Harry. We have been summoned."

"To another kangaroo trial, Professor", Harry asked as he limped to his feet. Dumbledore looked at his injured foot and frowned before waving his wand again as bandages wrapped tightly around his wound.

"I am afraid healing is not one of my repertoires. Though where we are going, your foot will be attended to appropriately. As for your question, it is merely so we can tell the esteemed minister our version of events", Harry did not miss the sarcasm in Dumbledore's voice when he called the minister esteemed.

"And", Harry sensed that more was coming. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid that your main family vault has been seized in order to pay for the damage you did to the ministry personnel. Since, your family vault was of not much value, I will also have to shoulder some of the payment. Though your trust vault and artefacts vault is intact", Dumbledore finished brightly as they entered the lift and it moved up clanging.

Harry was inwardly furious but he decided not to show any emotions now. He managed to bite out, "And those you accompanied me and the people of the Order?"

"Oh, they have been declared not guilty. Apparently, you and I hoodwinked them into following us so we both are paying for the damages. Shortcomings for being a leader, I am afraid", Dumbledore said humorously, with a wink. "Though I daresay, you won't be having a shortage of finances for too long. Sirius has died", for the first time Dumbledore's voice turned melancholy, "And I don't doubt that he has left you the bulk of the Black estates"

Harry did not say anything at the mention of Sirius, simply replying, "Well, at least I am financially covered."

"Indeed", Dumbledore replied as they came out of the lift.

* * *

"So, he who must not be named was just having a stroll in the ministry with his death eaters when as if by some premonition, Potter appears with a band of school mates to confront him. And out of the blue, the members of that vigilante group of yours also burst into the battle and they all were shortly joined by you, Dumbledore? Forgive me, but this all sounds to me nothing more than a load of bollocks, Dumbledore", Fudge snapped out.

They were currently seated in the Minister's office. Harry and Dumbledore, both of them had suffered injuries in the fight and had been patched up by a ministry healer. They both had been joined the minister himself and the head of the Magical Law enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones. Currently, all the death eaters were being rounded up the Unspeakables, since they had infiltrated the Department of Mysteries which was the Unspeakables' domain. Harry's friends had sent been back to the school hospital wing for treatment.

"Tell me the truth, Dumbledore", Fudge all but demanded. Madam Bones rubbed the bridge of her nose as Dumbledore shook his head in exasperation at the fool of a minister. Only, Harry did not do anything. He seemed to straight ahead at the Minister's head.

"I am trying to tell you, Cornelius-", he was interrupted by Fudge, "If you do not tell me the truth, Dumbledore, I warn you that I will put Harry Potter back in a ministry holding cell and if necessary, in a cell in Azkaban."

Madam Bones started while Dumbledore got up from his chair when Harry spoke, "You won't dare to, Fudge"

"I beg your pardon", Fudge said, glaring at Harry.

Harry slowly looked at Fudge's eyes and said softly, "I said that you won't dare to put me anywhere."

"Oh, And I wonder exactly why, Potter. This ministry does not run on your whims, like Hogwarts did under Dumbledore's tenure as headmaster", Fudge bit back.

Harry chuckled darkly, "Oh, I will tell you alright, Fudge. You see, when you burst into the scene at the Ministry Atrium, you saw me driving off Voldemort. Unfortunately for you, this was seen by several journalists of the Daily Planet and several other employees of the ministry. If I am right, the news of the battle is spreading fast now among the citizens of the wizarding world. So, if you attempt to throw me anywhere, how long do you calculate will you last in this office before the wizarding mob devours you for putting their saviour in Azkaban?" Fudge's face was as red as a tomato as he fidgeted in his seat and tried to come up with a reply. There was an atmosphere was tension spreading in the room. Nobody in the room would doubt that it was Harry who held all the cards currently.

"Perhaps, we could all view the memory of the evening", Madam Bones suggested as Dumbledore concurred with a nod though his eyes were twinkling. The minister seemed to be considering it before he acquiesced to the request. Waving his wand at a cupboard, the door opened and an ornate pensieve, not unlike the one that Harry had seen in Dumbledore's office came floating out.

"I think you should take my memories since I saw it all", Harry said. When the others nodded, Harry put his wand to his temple and slowly drew out the memory of the evening and put it in the minister's pensieve. He had begun with the interrogation at Umbridge's office since that would implicate her for various crimes and she would be out of Hogwarts faster than she could utter 'mudblood'. He had also erased the memories of Grawp from the memories that he was sharing since he did not want Hagrid to get into trouble.

As the others went into the pensieve, Harry sat down on his chair and closed his eyes for the first time in the evening. Within a few minutes, the three of them returned and Fudge poured himself and Madam Bones a glass of whiskey. They both drank in silence for a few minutes while Dumbledore sat beside Harry, his head bowed as if in supplication.

"You are both free to leave.", Fudge eventually spoke. "In fact, use my private floo. There will be too many people out there right now." As the two prepared to leave via the floo, Fudge finally called out, "Mr. Potter", as Harry turned back towards the minister's weary face; he spoke, "I am sorry about your godfather."

Harry nodded and as he was about to follow the Headmaster into the floo, he was called back by Madam Bones, "Mr. Potter, never use a killing curse again. Otherwise, saviour or not, I will have you in Azkaban". Harry nodded and said, "Madam" and then stepped into the floo yelling, "Hogwarts Headmaster's office" and disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of Dumbledore's office about an hour later, his mind a swirl of many different emotions; chief among which was anger, grief and shock followed by a deep sense of betrayal. Just a few minutes back Dumbledore had seen fit to finally open up to Harry and tell him things he ought to have known much earlier. Suffice to say, Harry was _not_ pleased with Dumbledore's earlier reticence.

Underlying it all was a rather peculiar emotion that Harry was feeling, he could not name it. Though if pressed, he would describe it as 'disorientation'.

As it was, Harry could scarcely believe that it was still morning. Right now, he felt like going to sleep and not waking up. Ever.

Harry started towards the Gryffindor tower only to stop halfway. He was in no mood for human company right now, much less the company of vapid, snivelling, immature teenagers. He needed to think, to sort out the mess that was his head. A place not many people knew about.

Pondering this, he finally came to a decision, and, mind made up, he directed his feet towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, where, after thinking of a peaceful place to rest and think, walked into the door which materialized on the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry.

Harry stepped into the Room of Requirement to find what looked like a small meadow under a cloudless sky. He lay down on a slight protrusion in the middle of the field to find that it did not feel like what he expected the ground to feel like. It was as soft as his four-poster in the Gryffindor dorm; in fact, he would say that it felt even more comfortable than his dorm bed. It was a decidedly odd if comfortable sensation, Harry thought absently before turning his thoughts to what had just happened.

Harry's thoughts turned to Sirius as he contemplated the reason why he was here instead of Gryffindor tower. He had known that Sirius wasn't an ideal parental figure. He sometimes saw James Potter instead of Harry. The man had been brash and reckless. He was extremely prejudiced towards certain people and had once almost led to the death of Severus Snape when the later had been only sixteen years old. But he had still looked out for Harry's interests and that was what hurt Harry the most. That Sirius was dead because he had been looking out for Harry's interests.

There was the fact that his godfather had died, and here Harry's eyes started to glisten; Sirius was the first adult in Harry's life who actually cared for _him_ and only him. Sure, he had Mrs. Weasley and Remus, but they weren't the same. Mrs. Weasley was his friend's mother and he really didn't know Remus that well comparatively. Harry wasn't blind to Sirius' faults, he knew that Sirius tended to act before thinking, and was also, Harry mused, slightly delusional and immature, but then again, he had been locked up for quite a long time, the Dementors definitely had to have an effect on his mind. _Either that, or insanity runs in the Black Family_ , Harry thought wryly, thinking of Bellatrix and how sadistically crazy she was.

His mood darkened as he thought of Bellatrix, Harry scowled as he saw her sneering face in his mind's eye. _One day, I'll kill that bitch_ , he thought with malevolence imagining her form writhing under his wand in pain.

Harry abruptly stopped as he realised the rather violent directions his thoughts had taken. He didn't want to torture Bellatrix, did he? But a small part of him that he had not heard of before did. It craved her blood, the sound of her tortured screams; the satisfaction of watching the pain in her eyes as life slowly and torturously left her body-

At that, Harry snapped out of his thoughts. _What was that about?_ He wondered, certain that he had never felt that way about anyone before, and confused as to why he wasn't truly bothered with it. Shivering, he focused back on the events of the previous few hours.

His mind also went back to what Dumbledore had told him in his office. The prophecy by Trelawney had somehow been leaked to Voldemort who had then proceeded to eliminate those who could pose a threat to him in the future. Harry laughed shakily to himself as he remembered the prophecy—

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .'

How Harry could be expected to defeat the most powerful dark Lord in modern times that had the advantage of fifty years of knowledge over him, was simply beyond him. Harry wondered about the vague 'Power he knows not' that the prophecy mentioned. Harry did not know what power that Voldemort had that Harry did not. Their childhoods were so similar that the power couldn't come from that. Voldemort and he had an abusive muggle upbringing. Both half-bloods, jet back hair. They were so eerily similar that they could have been family.

But when he had asked Dumbledore what the power he knows not was supposed to be, the old man had said that his ability to love others was the power that Voldemort was not aware of. Harry snorted inwardly at that. What was he supposed to do…hug Voldemort to death?

Harry was by now bone weary as he sat down on the ground. His emotions were running ragged. At least Dumbledore had promised to train him. He would train by himself even if Dumbledore didn't, Harry vowed to himself. The time was past where he depended on others to save him. Today, both he and Dumbledore had managed to drive off Voldemort together. Harry did not know what the white pulse of energy had been that had emerged from him and almost killed Bellatrix but it sure was effective. He would try to harness that power. Who knew, maybe he would blow Voldemort to bits next time. Come to think of it, Voldemort almost seemed afraid when he saw the burst of energy coming for him.

His thoughts finally turned to the Ministry. The bunch of self-righteous, arse covering prigs did not care for any the people killed in the battle. No, they cared more about the infrastructure that had been destroyed as collateral damage during the fight, along with their public image. At least they had left him his trust vault and all the books and artefacts. The main vault was gone but from what Dumbledore had said, the main vault did not have much left in it either, after dealing with the blood war and Voldemort's first war.

As Harry lied down on the comfortable grass, he was not aware of the battle that was still taking place for his soul. While the horcrux had almost been absorbed by his magic, a part of it was still lying unabsorbed as there was not enough of his magic left to combat. So, his magic started borrowing magic from the surroundings. The surplus magic did not destroy the remnants of the horcrux; instead it formed a series of impenetrable barriers around it that would prevent it from interacting with the main part of Harry's soul. The excess magic also repaired Harry's eyes and also completely healed the malnutrition of his body that would have otherwise plagued Harry for the rest of his life. This also led to expanding of Harry's core and by the time he turned eighteen, he would have a tremendous supply of magical energy to draw from.

He finally drifted off as the events of the night finally took their toll on his body.

* * *

 **Ok, firstly this chapter is basically copied and pasted from The rise of House of Potter from another website, so full shoutout to Batmanrishi for doing the bulk of the work for this. I've just done minor grammatical corrections and better wording. Also, if you notice I say colour instead of color, it's because I'm Australian. And I promise to actually put my own opinions into the story once the plot has been established. Just... I** **t's kind of hard to go from writing 1k words for a school assignment to keeping up with the 6k words a chapter legacy these stories have going for them, you know?**

 **\- Stay tuned -**


	2. Accursed Rangas, And bushy haired pricks

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed staring at his ceiling. For the past two weeks, there had been so many changes in his life that he had started to believe that he was dreaming and would be shortly waking up to his rather cruel fate in life. These changes had started on the very day he lost one of the men who had come closest to filling the void of parents in his life. Sirius Black, he thought was the one man he could always count on. Harry glumly recalled all the times he had spent with Sirius, happy times that he would cherish for till the end of time. Hell, the man was practically his father! Even though he had stayed at the Weasleys for many a times, he could only look on Molly Weasley as a bossy aunt of sorts and Mr. Weasley as an affable uncle who was good for laughs. Remus had been absent from Harry's life for most of the time and thus didn't count as an ideal parental man. The man's excuse of being a werewolf was such a lame one that Harry was sometimes tempted to lash out at the man. Alright so the ministry wouldn't let him have custody of the boy who lived, he at least could have made short, discreet visits to Harry during his childhood. No, the man was simply a teacher to Harry and an order member.

Harry's magic had also started feeling a bit different. It felt more free and abundant. He felt unleashed. However, this meant that he had to relearn to control his magical output as he had learnt to do so in first year. He had started off by meditating and the process and produced marginal success. The occasional accidental magic was _really_ ticking him off.

Another change had been that Dumbledore, who had finally started to share secrets with Harry pertaining to the coming war against Voldemort. He was now sending almost daily updates on the war effort. However this came with the bad news as he started getting news of people getting killed or kidnapped by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. The Wand maker Ollivander's kidnapping was one that troubled him greatly. Now Voldemort would never be short of wands as he had a wand maker at his beck and call. He would also be able to overcome the _priori incatatem_ effect if he used another wand suited to him made by Ollivander. Harry was also concerned about his own wand as the wand didn't seem to function as well as it did before the Department of Mysteries incident. After Voldemort had been pushed out of his body, he had felt his connection to his wand weaken. He was still able to cast spells but they were not as powerful as before.

Today he had received three letters, two of them from Dumbledore and another from Gringotts. His friends, except Neville and Luna had been reticent with him after their battle. They had taken to avoid him. Ron especially had started to throw him dark looks when he thought Harry was not looking. Hermione had been colder towards him while Ginny had started spending more time with her own year-mates. Harry opened the first letter from Dumbledore which read-

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This letter is to inform you that I will be coming over to pick you this Friday at eleven o' clock at night if that is okay by you and your relatives. I wish to secure your services to entice an old colleague of mine out of retirement. He is a vital part of the resistance and either side will be happy to have him. Due to this I hope you realize how important he is to the war effort. We will discuss his contribution further when you and I meet in person as letters are too easily intercepted._

 _I have the responsibility of informing you that Sirius's will was read today and I believe you have already received a letter from Gringotts as you are his primary beneficiary. I suggest you go through them most carefully and sign the appropriate pages. There may be… certain aspects of it that you wish to change. You'll see what I mean soon._

 _On this note, I bid Adieu to you and hope to see you in person on this coming Friday._

 _Farewell,_

 _Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _P.S.: I have recently resigned from the Wizengamot and the ICW as I find that holding three important positions makes it difficult for me to give my full attention to one job. Rest assured that I have succeeded by people with a good head on their shoulders._

"Huh, so Dumbledore resigned", Harry said aloud thoughtfully. He thought that this was a good decision on Dumbledore's part as he would be able to concentrate more on Hogwarts and the ongoing war efforts without having to worry about politicians meddling in affairs they had no prior knowledge in. He then shook his head and opened the missive from Gringotts.

 _Dear Heir Potter,_

 _Today the will of one Lord Sirius Orion of House Black was read in Gringotts. Our sincere condolences go with you as the man while brash and reckless was a good man. It is sad that the innocent man never had a chance of freedom. The ministry tried to contest the will reading, citing that since Lord Black was an escaped convict, all the resources and properties of the Black estate should be turned over to the ministry. The appeal was led by one Madame Dolores Umbridge. However, it was summarily rejected by Gringotts manager Ragnok as the erstwhile Lord Black was never convicted by the Wizengamot. The ministry had has to pay an additional compensation of a hundred thousand galleons for each year of imprisonment of the Black Lord. That brings the Black House value up 1.2 Million Galleons, not much considering their other riches._

 _Moving on, there is a list of summaries of your estate given below_

 _Liquid Assets_

 _2,735,649,941 galleons_

 _25,392 sickles_

 _145 knuts_

 _Estimated Family Heirloom value in the range of 100,000,000 galleons_

 _Family Properties_

 _12, Grimmauld Place, London_

 _The Ancestral Manor of the Blacks, Yorkshire_

 _The Riadh, Egypt_

 _The Black Alley (I regret to inform you that this location_ cannot _be located at the current moment. Though, if I may, I believe it's under a dormant fidelius charm – possible wear abouts may be in the Black Family vault.)_

 _You also own part of the shares of Daily Prophet and a 15% stock of the Louvre Museum of Paris._

 _Further transfer of assets shall be made at Gringotts. Kindly present yourself at the London Branch as quickly as possible._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Knarlhammer_

Harry considered the letter in front of him. He had not expected Sirius to leave him anything. After all they barely knew each other even though they had counted each other as family. He shrugged it off and then opened the third letter. As he started reading it he became more and more sickened and horrified. The death Eaters had killed Madam Bones. Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in his year had escaped the attack because she had been at the Abbott's mansion. Harry sighed regretfully and started writing a condolence letter to Susan.

After writing the letter for an hour, he came to a halt as he heard his aunt calling the family down for dinner. It was another thing that had bugged him. Ever since he had returned from Hogwarts his cousin and family had been quite nice to him. At first he had thought that this was because of Mad- Eye's threat but that would not have caused the effect it did. He was not asked to do chores, he was allowed to eat as much he wanted, his aunt and uncle had even apologized to him for their earlier behaviour. When he had asked them why they had treated him like garbage before, they replied that because of some dark presence in the house, they couldn't treat him well. At first they merely disliked him but slowly anger grew into hate. Harry had scoffed internally at this reason. He didn't think much of this reason but didn't force the issue.

After having a wholesome dinner of Roast Pork and treacle tart, Harry came back to his room to find another letter on his table. As he looked at it, he recognized Ron's distinctive scrawl though he wondered why his owl hadn't waited for a reply. Shrugging it off, he sat down to read it.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _We can no longer support you the way we have in the past. The game you are playing is becoming more and more dangerous as the years pass and we feel that you will someday endanger all of us with your recklessness. We do not wish to endanger our families' lives or their financial stability like you have ruined yours. This is the last letter you will receive from any of us or our family. Our parents agree that it is for the best that we detach ourselves from you. Stay away from us or we will file lawsuits against you. This is your only warning._

 _-Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger_

After all he had done for them, they would betray him in such a way. If it hadn't been for him, Hermione would be dead right now, smashed under a troll's club, either that or alone and friendless, the geeky Gryffindor who haunts the back shelves of the library. If it hadn't been for him, Ron would be a nobody, still bitching and moaning that he was being overshadowed by his brothers. And Ginny. She too would be dead right now if he hadn't jumped down a sewer pipe, and battled a sixty foot basilisk as well as its deranged incorporeal master, she would be nothing but a skeleton deep within the chamber of secrets. And not to mention all the things he did for them throughout the year like sticking up for them, helping them get decent grades on their work, providing the galleons for Ron's brothers to start up their business.

But he should have known. Ron, with his jealousy issues, always moaning that Harry had everything that he wanted. The little bastard could have it for all he cared. For all the love he had, for all the memories he had, for all the people he had to support him, Ron was such a little baby. That was probably why he was a little baby. Too spoilt to do anything but moan his head off and not work for a single thing. The bastard was probably laughing right now since Harry had lost all his money.

He should have suspected Hermione as well. The jealousy she had shown when Harry did well at things, her irritation at his understanding of concepts that would boggle her mind. Harry had been forced to temper his own grades, his own performance in class to keep Hermione's friendship. He was much smarter than most people gave him credit for. When he was little, he had to do the same to not get hit by his uncle for bringing home better grades than his fat cousin Dudley. Over a long while that turned into a game for him to play in his cupboard under the stairs. He would do all the homework correct, but then he would fudge the answers and make it so that he would get the questions wrong. Later, he would check his answers with what the teacher was saying later when going over it to see if he got it right. That had been his only amusement for the first ten years of his life, and he thought it would be over when he went to a wizarding school, but to keep one of the few friends he had made, so starved was he for companionship, he had to revert back to his "Dumb Harry" persona to make it work.

But then there was Ginny. Why had she betrayed him? He had thought there was something growing steadily between them, but obviously Ginny didn't feel the same way. It was disheartening to see her signature at the bottom of that letter. He had thought, at least Ginny would believe remain loyal to him, but it appears as though no one really cared for Harry in the first place. They just abandoned him to the wolves. Harry was losing control of his emotions and was dangerously close to the edge. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm his raging mind. Well, at least Dumbledore _did_ warn him, in the vague Dumbledore way.

The financial ruin as the three had mentioned in the letter was of course referring to the fact that the Ministry had seized most of the assets of the Potter House because of the damage done to ministry personnel in the Department of Mysteries fiasco. But they evidently didn't know about his inheritance from the house of Black. He would ruin them, Harry vowed to himself.

Neville was a different story though. It was surprising how his closes friends did nothing but abandon him, when someone he had only come to get to know in the past year or so had come through for him so readily. While his other friends took off, blaming him for making their life a mess, Neville didn't.

Harry saw another bird coming toward him and sighed in resignation. Hoping that this wouldn't bring any worse news he opened his window to the majestic wings of a six inch tall brightly coloured pink pigeon. The brightly coloured rat with wings hopped into the room and began to peck at his desk.

Mumbling under his breath about bloody rats with wings, Harry grabbed the flapping rat and undid the tie on the bottom of his leg. A letter fell down to the floor as Harry tossed the little rat out of the window and watched it fly away, an indignant look thrown over its pink wing.

Bending down Harry frowned when he saw the seal done up in bright yellow and blue wax, a pair of jester's hats and a large "WWW" imbedded on the front. Curious, but cautions, Harry had received a letter laced with bubotuber pod puss yesterday from an indignant Ministry official, he broke the seal and slowly unfolded the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Hey mate how are you doing? It's us, your partners in business, the Weasley twins. We were shocked at what they did to you after you pretty much saved the wizarding world from themselves. A bunch of ingrates I say. The limey ‑_ _buggers should have just been left to burn after you know who buggered the whole lot of them up their tightly pursed arses. But then, who would buy our wonderful products?_

 _We wanted to thank you for backing us up with our joke shop mate. From a fraction of the profits from our owl delivery service we were able to buy a shop in Diagon Alley. You can't miss it mate, it's the brightest building you've ever seen. And just because, you were our financial backer, we're proclaiming that everything for you is free, in moderation of course mate. And on the condition that you tell everyone where you found our wonderful products._

 _But on to the real reason why we're sending this letter. We've got some bad news for you mate. Originally when we started the company, we made you a partner. Gave you 20 percent and everything, but we held the cash for you in another account. Now since the ministry decided to catch you with your pants down and grab you by your roger, they began to ask about your holdings. They caught one look at us, and decided to gut your profits. I'm sorry mate, but it's all gone. They took everything and absolved your partnership in the company. But not to worry mate. Even though our traitorous family, who we are not talking to by the way, have abandoned you, we definitely will not. Family is family any way you slice it and although our family has forgotten, Weasleys don't desert family._

 _So, we've decided to give you back your initial investment plus a lot of interest. We know they pretty much took everything you own but the boxers you're sitting in and we also know you hate charity, but this is not charity our fine honorary Weasley, this is just business…with a little more because you_ are _family. Don't try to send it back mate. We won't have it. And just so you're wondering, no one knows about this, not even the head of the order of the fried chicken himself. So good luck Harry, if you need a friend to talk to or a place to crash, we're always here._

 _-Fred and George Weasley_

 _P.S. Just promise us you'll use some of the galleons in there to prank our ickle little brother. He's got to learn what happens when you betray loyalties._

Harry was happy that not everyone had turned from him. At least some people had something of a sense of honour. But of all the people who he would have thought to remain behind him, the Weasley twins would not have been very high on his list. They had been his very good friends, but when they had split last year, he hadn't heard from them since they had left. Their writing to him now was a very big surprise and a lifesaver. Although he had control of the Black Vaults, he decided to keep the money from the twins in case he had to take a rain check someday. He shuffled the letters around turning to find the voucher that was enclosed. Finally after leafing through the significantly long letter, very interesting as the Weasley twins never showed much interest in bandying words, he found it. And he nearly fainted.

 _To one Mr. Harold James Potter,_

 _We, Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, here by offer the sum of 54,000 galleons to one Mr. Harry James Potter, to be released to Mr. Potter in the form of Galleons and over seen by our financial representative at Gringotts bank Mr. Bloodhook. Said sum is to be untraceable and will be given to Mr. Potter in full at the time he requests it. Respect our wishes and follow Mr. Potter's Instructions._

 _-Mr. Fred and George Weasley, CEOs – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Inc._

Fifty four thousand galleons. Fifty four thousand galleons! When a normal wizarding house only costs two thousand. The two of them had gone mad. He had only given them a startup loan of a 1000 galleons. He wasn't sure what the twins were playing at but he would be having words with them about using money recklessly when he saw the two next time. Exhausted by the events of the evening, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep without undressing.

* * *

Far away in an abandoned old shack, the dark Lord Voldemort was kneeling on the floor as he checked on another of his horcruxes. This one was also destroyed. He had started to search for them a few days after the Department of Mysteries Battle since he couldn't feel his connection to Nagini. Moreover his connection to Potter had also shut down after he had tried to possess the brat. Whatever the brat had managed to do had severed that connection and somehow destroyed his horcruxes too. Many people believed that he had a hot temper and thus was prone to make irrational decisions but this was merely a façade for his mind to work out problems at his leisure and also ensure a degree of wariness in the minds of the enemy. But even then as he stood in the shack and made the connection between the destruction of his horcruxes and Potter, he couldn't help but feel angry.

He strode out of the shack and took to the air using one of the spells he had learnt from Slytherin's own esoteric library. As he flew he then making plans and counter plans for the Potter brat and finally hit on one that would be good enough to rid him of the menace Potter and hopefully a good chunk of the order too. He spun in the air and gracefully disapparated to Malfoy Manor. Entering the Manor, he sniffed at the grandly displayed halls in disdain before he went to the dining room and settled himself at the head of the table. Finally satisfied with his comfort, he then sent out a call for all of his followers through his own mark. Slowly the Death Eaters started trickling in, all of them first greeting Voldemort with a kiss on the hem of his robes and settling themselves on their designated chairs. Voldemort surveyed his followers as they entered. He spotted the ones he had broken out of Azkaban two days ago and his lip curled into a sneer. Twelve grown up adults couldn't take care of six untrained fifteen year olds didn't sit well with him and he had punished them with a few _crucios_ and had let them off. As they all settled he began

"My friends, Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Today, I have called you all here to discuss some plans with you. But first, Yaxley what _good_ news have you got for me?

The brutal faced man replied with a bow, "My lord the ministry is in an uproar after Bones's death. There have been rumours that Mad-Eye Moody himself is going to be called back to head the Department of magical law enforcement. Moreover, Scrimegeor looks to be the firm favourite for minister. His stance is against us but we don't know his method of approach."

Voldemort nodded and thought about the information. He had himself led the attack on Bones Manor and the aged witch had fought a fierce battle. As to Scrimegeor, the man was an unknown quantity beside the thing that he had been an auror once. He would wait and watch the man. If he proved to be troublesome, he could be taken out quite easily.

Once the death eaters had submitted their reports, Voldemort spoke," Tomorrow there will be major attack and if it is successful then there is a good chance that the enemy would lose morale. Tomorrow we will attack Harry Potter's home. I have developed a spell that would break through any ward the old fool Dumbledore as put up. But in order for this attack to work, we need a diversion. Thus, several of my death eaters will be leading an assault on other areas to draw out Dumbledore's order and the ministry aurors. This will leave Potter completely defenceless. Too long has he survived, not through his skull but sheer dumb luck. Tomorrow there will be no chance for him. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Travers, Jugson, Nott and Avery will be leading the diversions with five outer circle members of their choice. Anyone who causes the failure in this mission will suffer my…displeasure", Voldemort finished with a leer at which several Death Eaters shivered.

Voldemort continued," Bellatrix I want you to lead an assault on Diagon Alley. Cause mayhem, fling spells and kill one or two. Lucius you will lead an assault on the Weasley's. They will need to be wiped out completely. The family gives purebloods a bad name. Travers, your team will attack Hogsmeade. Rodolphus, you will attack the headquarters of the order in London. Even if it is under the Fidelius, burn the whole street down. Jugson, you will lead an attack in muggle London. Make it high profile and hard to miss. Nott and Avery will lead an attack at the mudblood Granger's house and the Ministry hall respectively. It is time for that _atrocious_ to be taught a long awaited lesson, to respect her betters. Take Draco with you. He has been complaining the mudblood for a long time. Tell him that if he performs satisfactorily, he might get the chance to earn my mark. Avery, cause enough mayhem so that the aurors don't even think of going anywhere else to lend their assistance. Meanwhile, I will lead the attack on Potter's house. I will take ten death eaters of mine as it is quite likely that the Order will show up to defend their precious golden boy no matter what distraction we cause. Once Potter is dead, the ministry will fall quite easily to my power and Dumbledore is old now. He may have been a very powerful wizard once but now his power wanes. He will fall soon. Then we shall take Hogwarts and very soon Magical Britain will be under our control", Voldemort finished with a lipless smile as his death eaters started laughing and cheering.

"So prepare your forces, death eaters. Tomorrow we shall see the rise of a new dawn and nobody will be able to stop us", Voldemort said.

Voldemort then looked at Severus and said," Severus you will remain with me till our battle tomorrow is concluded. You will go down to the cellars and start preparing healing draughts for whoever may need it after the battle", as Severus nodded and got up to go to the cellars and start his work.

However, Severus's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know how he would pass the message of the imminent attack to the Order or the Headmaster. Without his information, the order would be caught unawares and Potter would surely be dead. While he hated the Headmaster and Potter, he had a debt to Lily, his childhood friend.

Unknown to Severus, the Dark Lord was thinking the same thing. He had relegated Snape to remain at the Manor so that he couldn't warn the Order. He knew that Snape was a true Slytherin and was playing both sides but his love for Potter's mother kept him on the side of the Order. Voldemort didn't want to kill Snape as the man was a brilliant potions master and a vicious dueller. However if he tried to interfere in Voldemort's plans he would have to be killed however much his loss might affect the Death Eaters.

* * *

 **So, second chapter. _Again_ I'm sorry for basically copying and pasting this, but it's all for the greater good ;) (He says with a twinkle in his eyes, and then pops a lemon drop in his mouth)**

 **Read, review, let me know what you're thinking. I'll get more chapters pumping out in another weeks time. Also, TRUMPS PRESIDENT?! HOW LOL**


	3. Death's White

**I'm back :) Time to answer reviews :)**

 **Guest - Harry will be put in Azkaban because he wants to, but not because he's a parselmouth. I agree, he shouldn't have shown everyone he was one.**

 **NakedFury - Remember, Harry spend ages dimming down his power level in this story, so yeah I think it is reasonable that he couldn't kill her _at that moment_. Rest assured, he will be able to over come this weakness later in the story.**

 **SilverLeone - I reckon that Ron would have been jealous, as we can see from the Goblet of Fire he _is_ jealous, and since he has Hermione and Ginny as close friends, and Dean and Seamus as sort-of friends he is in the position to distance himself from Harry**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been having quite an eventful month so far. Since the evening the minister and half the people of the wizarding world had seen Lord Voldemort being defeated by Harry, they had been falling over themselves to make good with both Harry and him. He had been getting almost daily apologies from people who had been abusing his existence two months ago, the hypocrisy was hilarious. He had no doubt that Harry would have got the same if it hadn't been for the mail wards that he had installed at Harry's request when he had started receiving fan letters at the beginning of the summer. The mail wards had been his invention when he had started to get hundreds of letters daily after he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1944. The words worked in such a way that only those who were approved by the one they were sending mail to would be able to communicate with him.

One of the people he had been in almost daily correspondence with had been Cornelius Oswald Fudge. The man had turned out to be such a disappointment. Yet, he had been sorted into Ravenclaw when he had arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore mused to himself. He could still remember a portly small boy roaming around in the halls always reading a book. Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore decided, was a living proof of the fact that people changed when they grew up. When he had seen how the minister had acted on the night of disastrous fight between Voldemort, Harry and him, he had hoped that Fudge would become a minister that the masses could rally behind. But alas, it had all been a façade to show Harry Potter. Cornelius Fudge had now been plaguing Dumbledore's holiday with dozens of owls every day. Most of them consisted of the same drivel. Advice about how to deal with the public, the press, the Wizengamot, the employees at the ministry, furious parents who had started sending howlers complaining about Umbridge and the abuse their charges had suffered under her reign as "Headmistress" and last and most importantly (to Fudge at least), how to keep his post as Minister.

He sighed as he spied another letter from Fudge through his window. The now familiar owl flew through the window and dropped the letter on Dumbledore's desk before flying off to join Fawkes at his perch for a drink of water. Dumbledore slowly opened the letter and started reading it quietly.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I have got a brilliant idea of how to keep my position as the minister of Magic. You see, yesterday evening when I was quite hard at work in the ministry trying to figure out ways to combat You know who, I also pondered the problem that I won't be able to help the public if I am no longer in office. So, what I need is someone sponsoring me for the upcoming ministry elections. And who better to support me than the leader of the light, that is you by the way and Harry Potter himself, the chosen one. With your support, it is all but assured that I would win the elections by a landslide._

 _I am well aware how angry the young Mr. Potter must be at the Ministry and me and I also have a plan to deal with that. See, Mr. Potter while an expert duellist by now, is still a novice in the art of politics. What I propose is that we remove the Underage magic rule from over him and arrange a few tutors for him during the summer. I have been reliably informed by Dolores that Mr. Potter wants to become anaAuror so a few classes by the Ministry trainers will be sufficient. Also, I propose that we return a part of his family vault. That is sure to make him happy._

 _Unfortunately for this to work, I need to meet with Mr. Potter personally. So, I would be much obliged if you would bring the honourable young man to my office at any time during the next week._

 _With Kind Regards_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

 _Minister of Magic of England_

Dumbledore set down the letter slowly and looked at the wall in front of him blankly before he burst in to a kind of maniacal laugh that would have made Lord Voldemort proud. Dumbledore wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as he settled himself on his high backed chair and considered the letter. He was certain that there was no way that Fudge's schemes with Harry would work. He had been teaching teenagers long enough to know what they would do when they were provoked. And Harry had been provoked. He had faced libel, insults, torture and loss over the last ten months. There was no chance in hell that Harry would take Fudge's offer. No, he wasn't provoked, he was raised on a silver platter (by the wizarding word, to say the least) then butchered when everything went wrong.

As his thoughts turned from Fudge, they came on a man who had been one of the dearest amongst Albus' students. That man had been Sirius Black. While many had thought that because of his long association with the Charlus Potter had made him favoured towards the Potter family in general, he had always liked Sirius Black more than James Potter. While James had had an ideal childhood filled with the love of his parents and friends, Sirius had almost the opposite. The Black heir had no parents of siblings to rely upon. There was no one he could call for help in case of an emergency. And yet, the boy had grown up into a man that he would be proud to call his kin. He had learnt the values of life by himself, had been a valuable fighter and had a good head on his shoulders. That was the reason he held the man in so much high esteem. They had disagreed on several things on occasion, more so since his imprisonment in Azkaban but that had always impressed him. Most people were in too much awe of him to even articulate properly in his presence. Sirius had never been afraid of him and their debates had always been interesting, to say the least. He could still remember a discussion that had almost led to wands when they had disagreed on the use of lethal force during battle.

He had been very happy when Sirius had revealed that he had not been the Potter's secret keeper. He had found hope again for humanity to do the right thing. But alas, he had not able to clear the man's name when he had been alive. The least he could do now was to clear Sirius' name now. That had been one of the first tasks that he had done after he had been reinstated as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Hurriedly calling an emergency session, he had showed Harry's memory to the Wizengamot members and within fifteen minutes, the charges against Sirius had been dropped. Furthermore, he had also managed to increase the budget for the recruiting of aurors this time. And then, he had laid down the proposal to send envoys to the other magical races for help against Voldemort. This proposal had met with heated debate as the people of the Wizarding World were still not ready to look beyond their own superiority. Eventually, he had managed to get the proposal approved and had personally selected envoys before the Wizengamot to send them to the magical races. And then, he had resigned.

Dumbledore had to stifle a laugh as he remembered the astonished faces his peers at the Wizengamot had on before the protests had started. He had quietly raised his hand for silence and had got it after a few minutes of intense shouting. After clearing his throat dramatically in the tense silence, he had said that since the last year when he had been kicked out of the Wizengamot, he had done some serious thinking and had decided that Cornelius Fudge had been right. He was too old to lead in the political field anymore. His wish was to return to Hogwarts and quietly finish his last remaining years as the Headmaster of the school. As his request in this chamber, he had wished to nominate Madam Augusta Longbottom as the successor to his position. The old dowager had been backed strongly as she was a pureblood and a witch with strong morals. She had been elected with minimal opposition.

After the session had ended, Madam Longbottom had approached him.

"A fine game you played tonight, Albus. You led us all on a merry hunt and then resigned", she sighed before she continued, "I don't know what I am supposed to do, Albus. I can't lead these people to war."

"Do what you feel is right, Augusta", Dumbledore said as he squeezed her shoulder before he tipped his hat and left from the nearest floo exit.

Dumbledore's mind stirred from his reflections when Fawkes trilled loudly and flapped his wings. The old Headmaster smiled at his familiar and said, "Yes, Fawkes. I sent that letter to Harry and he has agreed. He is yet another boy who has suffered much."

Raising Harry Potter had been one of his biggest problems and he had failed to overcome it. When he had placed the infant Harry at the Dursleys, he had intended for the boy to grow up as a smart, courageous lad with adequate self-worth and confidence that would help in confronting Voldemort later on in his life. Instead, Harry Potter was a timid, short and malnourished young boy who had boarded Hogwarts Express on September 1. He could of course bring Harry away from those muggles now, but to do so would leave Harry himself vulnerable to Voldemorts forces, after all, _no_ ward is stronger than a love powered blood ward. It's a shame that the Dursley's were so short sighted to not see they were damaging a wizard's magical potential by malnourishing him. But regardless of how much he needed Harry to stay at the house, he was absolutely _furious_ when he saw when they had done to Harry.

He had been very worried when he had seen Harry use the killing curse not once but twice during the battle at the ministry. Though Voldemort and Bellatrix deserved the curse a thousand times, he hadn't wanted Harry to destroy his soul by committing cold blooded murder. Yet, when he had read the letter from Harry, all his worries had vanished into thin air. Harry was not capable of hatred and that was the reason why the killing curse cast on Bellatrix by Harry had not worked. He had been going over the battle in the ministry in his own pensieve and had come up on a unique conclusion. Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed and that too, by Voldemort himself. It was indeed an ironical situation. Voldemort had possessed Harry in order to kill the teenager but the attempt had backfired spectacularly. Not only his horcruxes had been destroyed, the accidental one in Harry's own body had apparently been absorbed into the young man's body. Now, Voldemort was mortal and the best thing was that the Dark Lord did not have an inkling of how that had happened.

Now, in the coming year, Dumbledore would be taking a personal hand in training Harry. The kid's gloves would be coming off now. Harry would be getting an extensive tutoring on the topic of Transfiguration and Charms which were extensively used in battles. He would also be helping Harry in harnessing the ball of white lightning that had almost driven off Voldemort and Bellatrix singlehandedly. He had been intrigued by the display of power and had extensively researched on the topic only to come up blank. So, unfortunately they would have to tread there on a trial and error method.

He was also thankful that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had seemingly cut ties with the boy who lived. Ron Weasley had been one of the greatest inconsiderate pigs Albus ever had the misfortune of seeing. His way of eating had easily put off many a people of their food. And his jealously and inferiority complex and only helped to hold Harry back from achieving his full potential. It had been another of his mistakes to allow the red headed boy to become a prefect. He would watch the boy closely this year and if the boy stepped out of line, his prefect badge would be off before he could utter Quidditch.

Hermione Granger had also been a major obstacle in Harry's life. The girl was too bossy, competitive and secure in the superiority of her knowledge and opinions for her own good. In fact, she was the type of Muggleborn the Dark Families used as justification for their beliefs. The only people who could tolerate her were Harry and Ron (as he had to call him, since "Mr. Weasley" applied to six of the Weasley children), and the latter only did so because of the former. Even half the teachers of the school hated the girl for her bossy nature and her holier than thou attitude. He had a fair inkling that it had been Miss Granger had been the one who had been setting House elves free by leaving around random pieces of clothing. He had a fairly good idea how much success Miss Granger would find in the real world. If he was not mistaken, she would not move up in the ministry then beyond a simple desk clerk or perhaps she could get a job at Hogwarts sometime as the successor to Binns. She had been the only one who could resist the stupefying voice of the ghost teacher. Even when he had been attending classes, he had fallen asleep during most of them. And he had no doubt that Miss Granger would find some way to blame her failure in the wizarding world at the pureblood supremacy policies, instead of recognizing her own faults. Albus seriously doubts, for all her knowledge, that she even had the nerve to pick up a wizarding customs book and read it.

Perhaps Harry would learn now. After all, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley had apparently broken ties with Harry. Without those three with Harry, perhaps the boy would finally harness the magical power he had at his disposal. It was impossible that the son of Lily Potter and James Potter was such a weak magical user. Lily Potter had been a powerful witch and Dumbledore had no doubt that she would have equalled his power some day and James had not be a slouch himself. He had seen the results of Harry's tests in his first year until the Halloween and they had been nothing short of spectacular. But after the All Hallows Eve, his test results had been mediocre. One didn't need to be a genius to draw the connection between the befriending of Miss Granger and lowering of Harry's performance in class. A lot of blame for this was on his shoulders too. If he had not placed Harry with the muggles, he would never have been so afraid of losing friends.

He was also very worried about Severus. The man had been called be Voldemort the previous evening and had not returned yet. While the man had a sour disposition towards others and had a bitter and cynical outlook towards life, Albus was still quite fond of the man and counted him among his friends. The man's information in the war had saved many lives even though the others didn't realize it. While many assumed that mostly Snape's information was wasted as they did not act on it so as to prevent tipping off Voldemort about Snape's double role, they had acted subtly, always placing hints in the auror office via their Order members and allowing them to take the spotlight.

At least something good had come out of the fiasco of Department of Mysteries battle. Voldemort's attempt to possess Harry had backfired spectacularly on the man. All the horcruxes tying Voldemort to the mortal plane were destroyed by whatever magic Harry had used to push Voldemort out of his body. Harry's body was now his and he would also be gaining some increase in power.

Suddenly a silver lynx came floating through the wall and said in Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice," Attack in the ministry. Please send help." Albus sighed as he got up wondering what Voldemort was up to now by attacking the ministry. His forces weren't strong enough for that type of coup to succeed. But then Tom had always been arrogant.

He called out for Fawkes and vanished in an explosion of flame.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the part where Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley were divided. She was waiting for the Dark Lord's signal to commence the attack. She looked back to see the five green recruits talking quietly and lightly fingering their wands. She clutched her own hand that had been reduced to mere bones during her fight with Dumbledore and Potter. How Potter managed to use such power to drive both her master and her still boggled her. She was angry when she came to know that she would not take part in the attack on Potter's house. The boy had injured her and she still thirsted for vengeance. But her master's words were law and she would never go against him. She sniffed in distain for the boy, but she smelt something ancient… something like… _Black_ family magic…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was waiting with five other death eaters outside the Burrow. They had examined the ward scheme of the Burrow and had found it to be quite lacking in strength. They had spent five minutes breaking through the wards with an illegal attack hider which gave the impression that the wards were intact to the ones who were inside the house. He was impatiently waiting for the Dark Lord's signal to start the attack. Today he would finally end the Weasley Family and end the blood feud that had been called when Septimus Weasley had stolen Antonius Malfoy's bride on their wedding night.

* * *

Aloysius Nott was standing outside the Granger household with Draco Malfoy and four other death eaters under disillusionment charms waiting for their signal to begin. Besides him Draco was describing all the methods with which he was going to torture the mudblood Granger. Some of the ways sounded too gruesome to him and he had been a death eater for 25 years. He heard Draco fidget again beside him and sighed exasperatedly. Why did the Dark Lord have to saddle him with Malfoy's son, he could not comprehend. What fault he had committed? Lucius's son was just as much of braggart as his father had been. The boy was all talk and no brains. His own son had related the exploits of the Malfoy heir and he had been amused to know how the Malfoy scion daily tarnished his family's reputation with useless vocal attacks, and his intenal-slytherin political backing by two half sentient oafs.

* * *

Rodolphus was standing outside the alley of Grimmauld Place. He had come alone as he would need to toss a single _Fiendfyre_ and the whole street would come burning down taking anybody and everybody inside the Order Headquarters. This would strike a major blow against the Order as he suspected that most of the intelligence that the Order had gained was kept in storage in Grimmauld Place. He had been honoured when his master had chosen him for this mission and he would do it justice.

* * *

Jugson was standing outside the Buckingham Palace in London. He had decided that assassinating the muggle Queen would be quite high profile and this would be according to his Lord's orders. He wasn't as naïve as other death eaters to think that the muggles were helpless little people. If that had been the situation, then the wizarding world would never have gone into hiding. He was well aware that he might not live this day but he had enough faith in the Dark Lord to lead the wizards to the epitome of evolution.

* * *

Travers was mingling among the denizens of Hogsmeade waiting for the signal to begin. His men were stationed at strategic points to cause the maximum damage.

Avery stood in the Atrium looking at the newly reconstructed statue of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He had decided that destroying all the floo points in the Ministry building as well as throwing _Fiendfyre_ around would serve his purpose nicely. After doing his job, he would apparate away leaving the aurors to deal with the mess.

* * *

Voldemort was making his final preparations for the ritual to break down the wards at Potter's home. The process would be quite magically draining and it was for this reason that he had brought ten more death eaters with him.

Standing outside the wards at Potter's home, he surveyed Potter who was apparently reading some book in his room. There had been a single Order member guarding the house but he had been killed quietly. Voldemort finally took out his wand and pressed the dark mark to give the signal to his Death Eaters for the Assault to begin. Simultaneously he raised his wand at the wards and roared, "Spásei prostasíes"

* * *

Bellatrix smiled fiendishly as she sent out a killing curse on an unsuspecting mother before sending a stream of fire at Flourish and Blotts. She spied several Aurors trying to move towards her among the panicking crowd and eagerly advanced.

Lucius ran towards the ramshackle dump of a house as soon as he received his master's signal and sent a blasting curse at the house. Few seconds later, Arthur Weasley himself responded with a body bind which Lucius batted away lazily. Moving forward he called out, "Come to meet your end, Arthur."

Weasley responded with a flurry of stunning spells and other assorted hexes and jinxes. Lucius dodged most of them and sent back a few of his own. From the corner of his eyes he saw his fellow death eaters taking down the Weasley Matriarch and their daughter while one was fighting fiercely with the sixth Weasley and his elder brother who had been a ministry toady last year. Turning back, he said," Give up, Arthur, your wife is dead. Your family will soon follow."

Arthur Weasley was a calm, peaceful man. He went out of his way to avoid combat. However, when he saw his wife fall, he let out an anguished scream and sent out a flurry of spells towards Lucius, most of which were borderline lethal in nature. Lucius avoided most of them, but a piercing curse struck him at the hip and caused a hole to blow out of his body. Lucius was struck with surprise and at the edge of death muttered," Avada Kedavra", which struck the Weasley patriarch on the leg.

Avery as soon as he received his signal let out a stream of _fiendfyre_ at the unsuspecting nearby ministry members standing near him. Quickly twisting away from an incoming stunner from an auror, he sent a few dark curses back and then apparated out since the Floo points had been shut down by his fellow death eaters.

Jugson on receiving his signal, moved inside the palace making quick work of the guards standing outside. Just as he was starting a chant for a destructive spell, he was shot down by the secret service guards present inside the palace.

Rodolphus quickly spoke," _Fiendfyre_ ", and watched as a tongue of spells spread upon the whole street of Grimmauld Place. Satisfied at his success, he grasped his portkey and shouted, "Purity of blood", as he vanished.

Aloysius Nott shouted," In", as he felt his mark flare. Blasting away the front door, he went inside only to be smashed on the head by an unknown assailant. The rest moving more carefully walked inside and faced a flurry of spells and bullets which ended their attack before it began.

Travers roared a _Bombarda_ at the Three Broomsticks and watched with a satisfied smile as the whole structure came down. Panicked shouts reached his ears which told him that the others had performed their roles perfectly. He spied Remus Lupin and the half giant Hagrid running towards him and he sent three killing curses their way. Smirking as one caught the slow moving Hagrid directly at the chest; he did not notice the severing curse headed his way by Remus which cleanly removed his head from his body.

* * *

With a crack the wards flared and they slowly started coming down. Voldemort slowly took a deep breath. The wards had been stronger than he had expected and it had seeped a lot more power than he had anticipated. He watched as Potter hurriedly got up and rushed downstairs.

Harry had felt the protections on the house coming down and he knew that Voldemort had come for him. Hurriedly picking up his wand he rushed downstairs and he yelled," Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. Come down here quickly. The house is under attack."

The three Dursleys who had been eating in the kitchen rushed outside to him. Harry quickly took them to a corner and said," The house is under attack. Voldemort has come. You three get out through the back door and when you are a block away, take this together and say _Portus_. Whoever is at the other end will send help. Go Now. I will hold them off."

Vernon stood there gaping as Petunia said," Are you sure, Harry? Why don't you come with us?"

Harry shook his head while looking at the front door," No. If someone doesn't hold him off, everybody will die. You three have to leave now."

Petunia nodded reluctantly and started ushering her stupefied son and husband towards the back door. Harry turned towards the front and send out a blasting spell through the windows. When he heard a scream and then a thud, he surmised that he had got one with his spell. Suddenly he heard a familiar high cold voice and stiffened.

"HELLO HARRY POTTER. IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE A MEETING TO GET TO. I WOULD RECOMMEND THAT YOU COME OUT QUIETLY AND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM INJURING ANY OTHER FRIENDS OF MINE. AFTER ALL IT IS BAD MANNERS TO ATTACK ONE'S OWN GUESTS, ISN'T IT?"

Harry gritted his teeth at Voldemort's mocking tone and ignored the impulse to tell Voldemort to shove his recommend down to where the sun didn't shine. He quietly climbed up the stairs to his bedroom as the window in his room afforded the best view of the front lawn. Moving to the window, he looked out and saw Voldemort standing behind a party of nine death eaters. Another one was lying in the shrubbery when he had blasted the man through the window. Taking careful aim, he let loose another two _Bombardas_ at the ground in front of the Death Eaters which blasted four more death eaters away in the air. Suddenly Voldemort leapt into action as he slashed his wand down sending a torrent of flame at the upper and lower window thus setting the house on fire.

Harry growled and sent a banisher at the burning window and sent it careening downwards on the death eaters. He quickly followed out of the window while yelling.

" _Accio Firebolt_ "

The broom roared out of its master's open trunk and Harry caught it and soared into the sky while avoiding jets of light from the remaining three death eaters. He sent another Banisher and a reductor at the remaining Death Eaters which took out another one as he dove out of the way of a familiar sickly green light headed his way. Banking hard he avoided a stunner and sent back three reductors at searing speed at the death eaters which knocked out the remaining two.

When the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he dropped down and rolled as another curse flew over his head. Regaining his feet, he spun to face Voldemort, surprised to find that the Dark Lord now stood alone. He had thought that the Dark Lord would call for reinforcements as he never fought battles alone. He usually stepped in at the endd to finish the job.

"Excellent work, Harry," Voldemort said, his wand pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? You have shitty followers, Tom. If they represent the best of pure blood society, then they deserve to be killed off."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he fired off a volley of curses, which Harry either dodged or deflected. Then it was Harry's turn and to Voldemort's surprise he returned a volley of intensely overpowered school level curses. One _reducto_ hit close enough to throw Voldemort backwards and stun him for a second.

Harry taking advantage of the split second lull of the battle, sent a new spell he had never read or known about," _lance d'or_ ", sending a golden spear of light at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened as hetried to twist away but the spear hit his left shoulder and rendered the whole arm useless. Voldemort panted as he looked at Harry, "Impressive, Harry. You are the first one in decades who had managed to land a blow on me. Let me make an offer again, Join me. You will be my second and rule by my side as my heir."

Harry smirked at him. "I thought heirs were for people who expect to die. Last I heard, you wanted to avoid that, Tom."

Voldemort fired off another volley of curses and Harry dodged most of them. A few he rebounded at Voldemort, causing the wizard to dodge his own curses. Both men paused to catch their breaths.

Harry spoke, "Let me make an offer, Tom. Join me and we shall make this world a better place by bringing peace and harmony to all humans as well as magical creatures. You will be famous and revered", Harry finshed with a mocking smirk on his face.

Voldemort snarled and said, "You dare mock me. Enough of this. Today you shall meet your mudblood mother and blood traitor father. _Avada Kedavra_ "

Harry instead of dodging, simply roared," _iudicium vocation_."

When the two jets of light met in midair, Harry's vision went white.

* * *

 _Lu_ _dicium vocation - Judgement call_

 _lance d'or - Spear of light_

 _While your in a reading mood, check out my community plox :) It's got some cracking reads in there_


	4. God Damn it, James!

**gabrieljuarezl - Does anyone? :D**

 **Shunshu - Muchas Gracias**

 **94 - Ooo, thank you, where abouts?**

 **Silverleone - I didn't make these ones up, the original author (Batmanrishi) made them up, but when the Black Family gets more involved I'm going to add in a _lot_ of AU spells.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! It means a lot.**

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, lying on some surface. Therefore, he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping's of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

When Harry looked around, he could see the place coming to focus. A familiar room started to emerge before his eyes, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. He was standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot almost a year ago. Instead, of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Seeing the veil brought back memories Harry had been avoiding. Sirius falling in the archway, his face stunned and Harry helpless to do anything.

Harry slowly backed away trying to find the exit to the room as his face contorted in anguish. As he reached the only door out of the room, he tried to open it only to find it locked shut. Desperately trying to fight his tears and memories he screamed," Let me OUT."

"There is no exit to this room."

Harry spun around and saw a person he had never hoped to see.

"Dad?", Harry questioned uncertainly.

"I am not your father, Harold. I am merely a being who has taken the form of a person who makes you comfortable", replied the figure.

"Who are you?"

"Death", replied the man simply.

"So am I dead?" Harry enquired curiously.

"Yes you are dead, Harold. Tell me what is the last thing you remember?", Death asked.

"I was fighting Voldemort and his killing curse hit me. I failed to finish him. Dumbledore was wrong about the prophecy.", saying this he slumped on the floor.

"Don't be so hasty on jumping to conclusions.", Death chided Harry as he continued," Voldemort is dead. Your spell struck him and killed him on the spot."

"So why am I here?"

"Do you know what this chamber is, Harry?" questioned Death. On seeing Harry's shaking head, he continued," This is called the Death Chamber. There are several such chambers all around the world. They are found in places where the vortex of magic is strongest. In other words, the places which have a very high concentration of magic. Britain is one of those. Greece is another one. India is the only one in the entire subcontinent. Another one is in the Brazilian rainforests. When a person dies, his soul passes through the closest Death Chamber. Watch ", Death said as a reddish black coloured ball of light passed through the Veil.

"That was Voldemort's soul", said Death to a stunned Harry Potter. "Normally a soul is of a whitish yellow colour but a person like Voldemort who has touched so much dark magic in life that his soul became mangled and thus the blackish colour. His soul is tainted with the very essence of evil and hence he passed through so quickly. He cannot be allowed to linger in this world as it can corrupt and destroy others."

"Interesting. But that doesn't explain why I haven't passed through yet", Harry said suspiciously.

"You haven't passed on yet because your situation is unusual. You had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck inside your soul. This happened on the Halloween night when he tried to kill you for the first time. It bonded itself tightly with your own soul. Only recently when you were possessed by Voldemort at the ministry, the bond between the two souls was weakened considerably. When Voldemort's latest killing curse struck you, the curse struck Voldemort's soul, not your own. Furthermore, when Voldemort created his body from your blood, he bound you to the earth by mistake. So long as he did not die you could not be killed. Petty ironic I would say."

"So I am free at last of the burden. The wizarding world could now live in peace. When I go back, I would like to go into seclusion…", Harry mused thoughtfully.

"You have killed Voldemort but you haven't destroyed the root of the disease that plagues the wizarding world. Voldemort is dead but the corrupt leaders are still in positions of power. People will continue to discriminate and destroy. Magical creatures will still be prosecuted and killed. Muggleborns would have to fend against a pureblood government. You could have used your fame for good. You could have decreased the discrimination with your influence. Yet, you didn't."

"So everything is supposed to be my responsibility? Haven't I done enough? Haven't I lost everything to rid the world of Voldemort", Harry snarled in anger.

The figure of James seemed to flicker and then in its place stood an imposing figure clothed in black robes from head to feet. He moved forward and said in a raspy tone," You are not the only one who lost everything fool. Dumbledore lost his entire family, one way or another to Grindelwald and he still fights on to this day for equality amongst all."

"Well, he is Dumbledore, I am no one special", Harry said grasping on to that one point." He could stand in the spotlight all his life; I can't do so. I am not as powerful as him."

Death seemed to chuckle and said," That is the problem. You never got over the treatment you received from the Dursleys. You let them win, didn't you?"

"I didn't", Harry snapped back.

"Oh, then why are you simply reiterating something that Vernon Dursley told you a long time ago. That is because you are worthless, coward, weak and a …"

"STOP IT", Harry exclaimed finally.

"Ah, stuck a nerve, did I?", Death chuckled raspily.

"You are a bastard", said a weary looking Harry.

"I am Death of course I am a bastard.", said Death.

"I can't go back there. I have no friends, no family. Those who called themselves my friends have now stabbed me in the back. I have nothing to go on for. I don't have an anchor to help me live. My only family despises me though they have been making excuses for their behaviour recently. I lost my last family a few weeks ago. I might even slip someday and become something worse than Tom Marvolo Riddle himself if I am struck with another loss. What can I do?" Harry asked wearily.

Death seemed to consider his point before saying," Your family doesn't hate you. Imagine two young sisters who are best friends and share everything with each other in their lives. But one day, one of them discovers a whole new world filled with magic and is accepted into a school of magic. Her sister not wanting to let her best friend tries to apply for the same school so they may be able to attend together. But she is rejected and as the two sisters separate, they slowly grow apart and distant. Now a magical war is raging in the country and the magical sister is fighting for one of the sides. One day she is killed and the authorities don't even bother to alert her sister of her death personally. All she receives is a letter and her sister's child. Think what you would feel towards the magical world which took away your childhood friend and left you saddled you with her child. Also, their excuses weren't ill founded. The soul part of Voldemort was subconsciously corrupting everyone around you. Without it in you, they would've treated you indifferently, if not loved you over time. Dudley Dursley could've been a big but not overweight boy, and not the bully he was in your timeline, Vernon could've been the businessman father, and not the abusive uncle, and Petunia could've been the loving aunt. Alas, that was only one reality in that divergence point in fate"

Harry pondered over the question and then answered," I would feel an overall dislike for the magical world at best and outright hatred at worst. And how was a part of Voldemort's soul that powerful and evil? How can a seventh of a soul do that much damage to a family, without its own body to use its magic on?"

"Voldemort was an extremely talented mortal, however he wasn't strong enough in that portion of his soul to completely influence your family. Your aunt was subconsciously trying to protect you by trying to squash the magic out of you, as Vernon once said. She hoped that if you didn't have magic, the magical people would leave you in peace and then Petunia could do the duty that was required of her. She didn't want to develop affection for you since you might go away just as your Hogwarts letter. She couldn't bear losing you. She was afraid for you as she thought that the magical world would kill you one day just as it killed her dear sister. And she was right in a way, wasn't she?"

Harry thought over this and admitted that it made sense. His aunt was trying to protect him in a twisted sort of way. And she had been right. In the magical world, he had been glorified, insulted, vilified and then again raised him on a pedestal quicker than the sun rose every morning.

"Her indifference towards you translated into hatred for Vernon who had not been treated well by your father and god father during their wedding which caused him to develop a fear of magic."

Harry sighed and asked," How much time has passed in here?"

Death replied," Time is of no issue in this place. In the real world, many years have passed, none have passed, there is no time here. Just death"

Harry looked at Death and asked," Where do I go from here?"

Death said, "You have a choice-"

Harry sarcastically replied," Oh really"

Death ignored the interruption and went on," You could go back to the world from where you came from. Or, you could go to a new universe and act as you see in anonymity."

"What do you mean a new universe?"

"You will take the place of a Harry who has died in another universe. To best blend in, you will receive the memories of the original Harry as well as his general attitude and skills. You could have the life you never had here. A life free of death and destruction. But you cannot change the timeline too much", Death explained.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Every universe is same up to some point where a divergence occurred. Since they are going to be similar you will know of the future up until the time you lived in your universe."

"So does this mean that I cannot rescue Sirius from Azkaban before he breaks out himself", Harry asked incredulously.

"No it is advisable not to. If you change the timeline of a universe too much such that it does not exist in harmony with the other timelines, the fabric of reality may be torn up and the various realities may start to collide which is most definitely not a good thing, I assure you."

Harry sighed at this and then asked a question which had been in his mind," What will happen to the people in my world?"

Death looked away for a minute and then said," The Weasleys suffered heavy losses. When the death eaters lead by Lucius Malfoy attacked the Burrow, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley were killed by the attack. Malfoy was killed by Arthur during the attack. Ginevra Weasley suffered critical injuries and lies in Saint Mungo's in a coma. Percival Weasley was killed by Bellatrix while trying to save two children from her. He died as a true Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charles Weasley are the only remaining Weasleys left. The Granger household was also attacked although no one was hurt except the Death Eaters who were killed by Miss Granger's father. Miss Granger took the post of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts after McGonagall took the position of headmistress, to remind herself of the friends she lost. Neville Longbottom after your death decided to take a more active role in the school and in his final two years he managed to quell much of the bigotry in Hogwarts. He went on to become Minister for Magic for three terms and married Hannah Abbott, as minister he managed to have change lives for the muggleborns, their parents were informed at birth about their children and were given small pamphlets about the magic world and what to do with accidental magic. Luna Lovegood became the editor of the Quibbler after she left school. The magazine became so popular under her reign that she bought out the _Daily Prophet_. Hagrid was killed by a death eater. Remus lives in seclusion outside the wizarding world, grieving about you and Sirius Black"

"The ministry attempted to seize the Black Assets as you were dead but Dumbledore stonewalled them and passed on the estate to Nymphadora Tonks who was Sirius's cousin. They also wanted to give you a public burial at Diagon Alley but yet again Dumbledore blocked the ministry and had you buried at Godric's Hollow with your parents. He was the one who was affected the most by your death. Here look", saying this Death pointed a thorny finger in front of him and a hazy image appeared before Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was standing in front of an ivory grave in grey robes. It was the first time Harry had seen the Headmaster in simple robes instead of his usual flamboyant style. He was standing in front of the graves of James and Lily Potter and seemed to be saying something.

Harry leaned forward and heard Dumbledore say," I am sorry. I failed you. You trusted me and I failed you. I swore to protect him and I couldn't."

Dumbledore walked up to another grave which Harry presumed was his own. Dumbledore knelt on his grave and said," I am sorry, Harry. For everything. Believe me, I have always loved you like a grandson." Dumbledore gave a sigh and then got up. He took out his wand and pointed his wand at Harry's grave as Harry watched.

 _Here lies Harry Potter. Free at last from the burdens of life and of the two faced actions of society_

* * *

As the scene vanished, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Death who continued," Albus Dumbledore gave up his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts after your death as he considers your death as his greatest failure. He now spends his remaining days in orphanages helping with troubled children. Petunia visits your grave every year on Christmas. Dudley accompanies her sometimes. He became a police officer. Vernon was too consumed with guilt with the way he treated you and he died of a heart attack."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and then said," How do I go back now to this new universe?"

Death smiled and said, "Glad you chose the path of creation. However, be warned, _Ubi creationem non interitus."_

Death waved his hand and a bluish ball of light, not unlike a portkey appeared which went straight into Harry who subsequently vanished.

* * *

 **So, haven't updated in a bit; haven't really felt like continuing this story. Just haven't had the passion I had for it before, however I'm going to keep going and see where I end up :). By the way, two things, don't expect my chapters to be out every Wednesday. I'd expect it to be around every week-two weeks. And second thing, I may or may not be thinking about writing a Percy Jackson story. Leave reviews for what type of PJO story you'd like, and what you think about The Rise of House Black so far**

 _Ubi creationem non interitus. - Where there is creation, there is destruction._


	5. The End comes before the Beginning

**Hi people, as you've noticed I've stopped updating the story.**

 **This was mainly because I didn't have any motivation to continue it as I was basically stealing someone else's ideas, and then when it would hit the point where his chapters would run out the content would suddenly be a different quality.**

 **That's why I stopped, but I will try to start a story of my own and commit to it.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
